Fire and Steel
by Ikarai
Summary: Sequel to Family. Colonel Envy Hawkeye-Mustang and his roommate slash subordinate Wrath Curtis are a lot like Envys adopted parents, Roy and Riza Mustang. Now with his mother dead, and father dying, Envy is determined to make it to the top of the military and become fuhrer so he can finish what Roy started, with the help of his best friend Wrath.
1. Colonel and Lieutenant

**I wasn't planning on posting this until I finished one of my other fanfictions, but I'm almost done with A Born Sin, (Just a few more chapters left, meaning just a week or two until it's done) and well, a lot of you have been wanting me to post the sequel to Family, so here you have it. Fire and Steel, the second half to Envys new life as a Hawkeye/Mustang**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The alarm clocks alarm blared through the room, awakening, and annoying, everyone in the room.

Suddenly, a hand rose from under the green sheets on the bed, as it hung above the alarm clock for a few seconds before it clenched into a fist and slammed down onto it and proceeded to smash the automatic daylights out of it.

Grunting under the blankets, Envy lifted his head to glare at the offending peice of technology. He pushed himself up and stretched before climbing out of his bed and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

He was Envy, _The _Envy, The First Homunculus, adpoted son of Fuhrer Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. Well the adopted son of the Ex-Fuhrer. Roy wasn't a Fuhrer anymore.

After a few minutes, the homunculus exited the shower, towel around his waist. He grabbed a brush and began brushing his hair, getting the knots out. When he finished, he picked up his black spark gloves and slipped them on. Looking at himself in the mirror, he snappe his fingers, feeling the water on his body evaporating and his body drying quickly. It was a fun skill he developed with his Flame Alchemy, using the gloves to heat up the air around him to dry him off. Sure it was a lazy mans way, but it was quick and easy.

Running his fingers through his hair, he grabbed a bottle of hair gel, removing the glove, he squirted the right amount onto his palms, rubbing them together, he began scrubbing it into his hair, spiking the hair out. There were a few changes to his hair as when compared to how he looked when with Dante.

His hair was no longer green like it had been for the first four hundred years. He had dyed it black with a hint of green, he also cut it a bit so it only reached the middle of his back. It was still spiked out in that 'palm tree theme' that everyone called it. But the spikes were more defined and were more seperated instead of all clumped up together.

He finished with his hair and headed back into his room, slipping into his uniform. After he buttoned up his coat, he took his headband and slipped on his headband and headed into the next room.

As expected, his roomate was still asleep, curled up under his blankets. Envy sighed and kicked him off the bed.

"What the hell?" his roomate demanded, crawling off the floor and glaring at Envy.

Envy just smirked, "Looks like you aren't to old yet for 'Kick the Baby', Wrath," He taunted.

Wrath glared and raised his automail fist to strike a blow to Envy who dodged it with ease.

"Come on, Lieutenant, we're going to be late for work," He said, putting mockary on the word 'lieutenant' just to get Wrath riled up.

Though looks like the fear of being late made him ignore what Envy said as he kicked the older sin out of his room and began quickly putting on his uniform.

"Not even a shower?" Envy asked through the door.

"Fuck you, Envy. I took a shower last night!" Wrath responded and quickly opened the door, wearing his military uniform.

The two had been roomates for nine years and this morning arguing and bickering as well as anger towards each other was just a morning ritual. The two were best friends and never got offended when the other would insult them. They had also grown to be close like brothers, though a chance towards that was probably because they were both homunculi. With Envy only being half a homunculus now due to possessing a soul

Also, despite them both being physically twenty nine now, Envy was still considered the 'Elder sin'. Because he was still technically over four hundred years old now while Wrath was really just twenty nine years old. So despite both of their bodies being twenty nine years old, Envys mind was four hundred and twenty nine years old.

Wrath raced to the fridge and grabbed two bagels and tossed Envy one before running out the door to the car.

Envy just walked there at a more slow and carefree pace, knowing full well Wrath had to wait for him because he had the keys to the car.

The smaller Homunculus glared at Envy when he got into the car, "Could you have gone any slower?" He asked.

"You want me to go back in the house and walk in slow motion?" Envy retorted.

Wrath shook his head, "No..." He muttered.

"Didn't think so," Envy grinned as he started the car and began driving towards Eastern Commands. He also ignored Wrath who was glaring out the window, apparantly he didn't wake up on the right side of the bed.

Wasn't Envys fault.

As they drove, both mentally questioning why they lived so freaking far away from the command center, Envy decided to ask a question.

"So, Wrath," he said, a sly smile forming, "What's this I hear about you and Elysia?" He asked and watched as Wraths face turned bright red.

"I-It's not what you think!" He cried out, "She just moved here and I...I'm a gentleman so I was showing her around, making her more comfortable here," He said.

Envy just laughed, "You, a gentleman? Your practically a ticking timebomb of rage!" He teased and watched as Wrath's face continued to go redder and redder.

"Yeah, well what about you and all those girls you've been hanging out with? At least I'm not a player," Wrath argued.

Envy grinned, "Wrath, those 'girls' are workers from dads foster moms buisness. The employees worked as dads informants, there working as mine as well now," he explained, "You know this too!"

Wrath just laughed as they pulled into the military parking lot, "I know but hey, if your going to talk about me hanging out with Elysia, I'll taunt you for having those woman from Madame Christmas's bar," He said.

Holding his hands up in surrender, Envy grinned, "Well played, Wrath, well played," He laughed as the two got out of the car and began heading towards the doors for the Eastern Headquarters.

The moment they entered the base, they were greeted by the freakishly large General Armstrong, who also was the commander of the Eastern base.

"Hello, Armstrong," Envy said, his good mood deteriorating into uneasy, the same with Wrath. The man was large, muscular, and overly friendly, a horrible combination in the eyes of the two Sins.

"Colonel Hawkeye! Lieutenant Curtis! I am so glad to have found you!" Armstrong said in his loud voice.

Envy rubbed the back of his head, "Um yeah, well we weren't due to come in today until right now anyways," He explained, chances were Armstrong forgot that and had been looking high and low for them at the command center.

"No matter!" Armstrong said, "I have an important mission for you that I trust only you two will have the skills to do!"

That perked their interest. Envy and Wrath glanced at each other before smirking and nodding there heads in agreement. They then turned back to Armstrong and saluting.

"What is this mission, sir?" Envy and Wrath asked grinning and eager to get the mission.

Missions were way more fun then dumb old paperwork anyways.

**I hope you guys liked this.**

**I just want you to know, I want to make Wrath and Envys relationship similiar to Roy and Riza's relationship (Not the romantic/possibly romantic side) and since Envy was raised by those two, he's going to be a lot like them in some aspects but still be the sarcastic homunculus we all know and love.**

**Also, if your wondering about the title; If you read After Family, you'll know that Roy turned Envy into an alchemist and taught him the art of Flame Alchemy, hence Fire. Then there is Wrath who has an automail arm and leg, Steel. And yeah, the title make's it sound like a Roy/Ed fic doesn't it?**

**I had to do a quick change also. I realized after posting that 'Wait...this is FMA...I don't think Energy bars were made yet' so I changed it to bagels.**


	2. Daydreams of Death

**Chapter two of Fire and Steel. I still think that the title gives it a RoyEd feeling but I don't want to change it.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. Wish I did but I don't.**

Envy sat on the train looking over the file that described his and Wraths mission. They were to head down to Dublith and fix some Chimera problem that was going on. apparently a large amount of chimeras from Lab Five and similar labs, escaped to Dublith and were trying to create a riot. Envy was curious as to why the still existed after so many years, shouldn't the military have gotten rid of them? He had a fleet suspicion that his dad didn't know about them keeping the chimeras.

Chimeras also were more of Greeds specialty than Envy's or Wraths, and Greed was dead. Not that Envy was sad about that, he was ecstatic that the greedy homunculus was dead. So was Wrath, neither had ever really liked Greed in the first place. He was to much of a bastard in their eyes.

Envy let out a sigh, "Man, this is going to be a pain," He said glancing at Wrath.

"Yeah, but we should get some rest though, it's going to be a long train ride," Wrath said and Envy just shrugged before placing his head against the window.

"When's this damn train going to take off?" He muttered as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_"Envy..." Roy started, his voice weak._

_Envy, twenty seven years old as of last week, looked up from his paper work he had brought home back from work and glanced at the Führer of Amestris, Roy Mustang, also known as his dad._

_It was just Roy here, Riza had been sent to help the fight against Creta. So far it hadn't turned into an actual war but was just a border battle right now. Roy had clearly not wanted Riza or Envy to go and was only able to keep Envy from going into battle by giving him a new post at Eastern Headquarters, which he would be moving to in two weeks._

_"What is it?" Envy asked, raising an eyebrow. Roy looked horrible, but then again he always looked so tired and weary when he got back from the office. But this was different. Envy started to stand up, "Dad, what's wrong?" He asked again._

_Roy lowered his head, as though trying to figure out what to say._

_"Envy..." Roy said again and Envy saw tears running down Roys face, "Riza...Riza's been shot..." He said._

_Envy leapt up, "Shot?! Dad! We need to get to the hospital now then!" He said, "Mom needs us if she's going to recover!"_

_Roy's voice caught in his chest and he fought back a sob, he wasn't going to cry like a baby in front of his son. "Envy...Riza, she...Riza died, the bullet wound killed her," He forced out._

_He watched as Envy froze, his eyes widened and he fell back into his chair._

_"No..." Envy said softly, his whole body was shaking, it had just felt like a part of his world had just been ripped out and destroyed. "Your joking, right?" He asked._

_When Roy said nothing, Envy jumped up and grabbed him by the jacket, "TELL ME YOUR JOKING!" He screamed, he had tears running down his face now, "SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" He yelled._

_"Envy, I don't like it either, but, it's true," Roy said, he hated seeing this. He wanted nothing more then to tell Envy that it was a lie, that Riza was alive and fine and was just outside right now. But he couldn't do that to Envy, that would be cruel._

_"DAMMIT!" Envy yelled letting go of Roy and punching the wall, leaving a hole in it, "Dammit! You should have sent me with her!" He yelled, grabbing his head his eyes wide and tears running down, "I could have prevented her from getting shot!" He said dropping to his knees, crying and repeatedly hitting the floor,, "Dammit! Why!?"_

_Roy knelt down and put a hand on Envys shoulder, "Envy..." He said, he didn't know what to say._

_Envy shoved Roys hand away and glared at him through his tears, "You shouldn't have let her go there!" He snarled, "You should have had her stay!"_

_The Fuhrer just lowered his head, "I know..." He whispered._

"Envy," Wrath said shaking Envy, "Envy...are you crying?" He asked as Envy woke up.

Touching his face, he turned to face away from Wrath, "No," He lied, wiping the tears away.

Wrath gave a soft frown, "Envy...you were remembering that night...weren't you?" It wasn't hard to figure out that Envy was remembering the night he learned that Riza had died. Wrath remembered how much of a mess his friend was after that. There was a point that Envy might not have ever recovered from the depression that knowing his mom, adoptive or not, was dead.

"So what if I was?" Envy muttered and Wrath just said nothing.

Changing the subject, Wrath gave his friend a sympathetic look, "We'll reach the station in a few minutes, then we can switch trains," He told him.

Envy nodded, glaring out the window. It had been two years, two fucking years, and yet thinking about it still hurt so fucking much. Soon that pain will be stronger then ever when Roy dies. Envy thought that knowing he was dying would ease the pain up but it just made it stronger.

"Wrath," Envy started.

"Yeah?" The younger sin asked glancing at him.

Envy glared at him, then the window, "Don't you dare die, that's an order," He said.

Wrath raised an eyebrow, but saluted, "Understood," He said.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Also, on my profile is a list of all the fanfictions I have ideas for and am planning on writing/posting eventually, vote and tell me which one you want me to post next.**

**Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	3. Too Old for Candy? I Think Not!

**New chapter to Fire and Steel.**

**Before we start this chapter, I got a question, what characters do you want to see in later chapters? (Roy, Olivier, Ed, etc, etc)**

**Also, as per our usual ritual when it comes to my fanfictions; I do not own Fullmetal Alchemists or any of the characters.**

**I'll let you know if it's a character I own, but don't expect to see any, I'm not a huge fan of OC focusing fanfics. It'll be rare for me to post one myself (I don't have anything against OC's, I just don't like them starring in fanfics as well as being pairred with the character)**

"Alright, we have about an hour until our train pulls in," Envy said looking at the train schedules, "That gives us about forty five minutes at most to look around."

Wrath grinned as he shot his arms in the air, "Yeah!" He said then quickly covered up his automail arm. Both remembered the last time they came, someone saw Wraths arm and he got stripped to his underwear.

There were to many gearheads for them. One gearhead was enough, and their gearhead, Winry, was way to much.

"Learn from our mistakes, Wrath, that's what we do," Envy said in a slightly sing song tone as they began walking.

People glanced at them now and again, curious as to what the soldiers were doing here, but most just tried to ignore them, scared of what they were doing here. Envy was sure that a lot were hoping that they were just waiting for a train to come, and if they were hoping that, they were hoping right.

"Hey, Envy! Think we can buy some sweets?" Wrath asked as they passed a candy shop.

The older homunculus grinned, "Aren't you too old for sweets?" He asked as they stopped

Wrath pouted, "Hey, you're never to old for candy!" He defended himself, and as if to prove his point, he dragged Envy into the shop.

Envy watched as Wrath got a bag and began filling it with all kinds of candy, some neither had ever tried before as well.

It was about five minutes when Wrath put the bag full of candy on the counter and smiled cheerfully at the man at the cash register, who was startled to see a soldier buying three pounds of candy.

"I really hope all this isn't for you," The elderly man said as he began adding up the prices, "Because you'll get mighty sick. Besides, your too old to have this much candy."

Envy grinned, "That's what I told him," He said as the two exchanged grins, leaving Wrath to glare at them.

"Just for that, your paying!" He told Envy who stared at him in horror, "You keep mocking me because I love candy, so hah!"

The old man watched in amusement as Wrath and Envy got into a glaring match, before Envy sighed and pulled out his wallet.

"That will be sixty seven dollars," The old man said in a cheerful voice and Envy was almost crying as he handed over the money.

When they left, Envy put his wallet back into his pocket, a depressed air around him as he lagged behind the smaller and younger soldier.

"Oh come on Envy," Wrath said as he put the bag of candy into his shoulder bag, "I'll let you have some,"

Envy glared at him, "You owe me sixty seven dollars now, Wrath," He told him bitterly.

Holding his hands up, Wrath laughed, "I'll pay you back when we get back to East City," He assured his friend.

"You better," Envy stated as the started walking ahead of Wrath, "Or I'm demoting you to Corporal," he warned.

Wrath gave a gasp of mock horror, "You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

Shaking his head, "Your a monster," Wrath said, "A cruel monster."

Envy just gave a sharp grin, "You better believe it," He laughed then took out his silver pocket watch, checking the time, "We have about thirty minutes before our train comes back. Want to go catch a quick bite to eat then head back to the station?" He asked.

Before Wrath could answer, his stomach growled and Envy laughed.

"I take that as a yes," The older homunculus said and as they walked, he scanned for a place where they could get a quick lunch.

_SCREECH_

The sound of tires against the road caught their attention as a large truck skidded to a halt in front of them. Before the two could do anything, the doors slammed open and two large thugs grabbed them and threw them into the back and slammed the door shut.

When they had been thrown into it, Envy noticed about four in the truck, but he didn't get a chance to actually count how many before his body slammed against a couple of wooden boxes and he crumpled to the ground in pain.

"Wrath!" Envy asked, wanting to make sure the younger homunculus was alright as he struggled onto his knees. He held his hand out, about to use fire on them but stopped.

He couldn't risk using Flame Alchemy inside such a small space. Especially with all the pieces of wood tied around them. Even if he used the best aim and controlled fire he could make, he could still set the entire inside of the truck on fire. Then he could end up making the truck explode.

Civilians would be harmed by that too then.

It was a risk he wasn't going to take.

But before he could even make another thought, someone slammed the butt of a shotgun into the back of his head roughly and everything went black for him, thankfully before he felt the pain that came with it.

He fell back down, his body limp.

"Envy!" Wrath yelled out but someone did the same to him before he could pull out his own gun, he wasn't sure why he didn't do that earlier. His body had been stunned by what happened, and it was all happening so fast, faster then he could keep up.

But one last thought ran through both homunculi's head, right before their minds surrendered to the darkness.

Who were these people?

**What did you guys think?**

**Leave a review and tell me if there were any mistakes I made in it**


	4. Do We Have A Plan?

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm still on a break from writing. I really need a recharge as most of my inspiration well has run dry. But once I get the writing thing back, my updates will be more constant again.**

**As said on my profile, I will be updating my fanfictions, they will just be more spaced out between updates and they probably won't be as long anymore.**

**I think it's going to be Homunculus or Prince and the Servant that get updated next, just so you guys know.**

**disclaimer I do not own fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

Envy groaned in self-annoyance as he tried to adjust the bounds on his wrists into a not so itchy, scratchy and just uncomfortable position. But alas, it was to no avail, his and Wraths kidnappers had made sure to secure the ropes tight, but also made his wrists cross making him unable to draw any sort of Transmutation Circle on his hands, rendering him unable to use Alchemy right now.

Wrath and Envy had been tied up sometime after they were knocked out and were at the tied at the hands but also were locked into a cell. From what Envy could see, there were two guards at the exit, and one that would patrol down the cells every ten minutes. They were armed with guns and neither Envy or Wrath had any weapons on them.

Envy didn't have his gloves on so he couldn't use alchemy, that ruled out the 'incinerate every last enemy in here' plan.

Hell, Wrath didn't even have his right arm, it was sitting on a corner besides the two guards, so Wrath had his left arm chained to the wall instead of tied up like Envy. It had to be uncomfortable because the chain wasn't long so when Wrath was sitting down, like he was now, his arm was raised because of the chain.

He sighed and kicked Wrath's leg, wincing when he struck the steel, then moved so he could kick Wraths flesh leg, jolting his friend awake.

"What, what happened?" Wrath asked as he came too, looking around and squinting in the dim light that their cell had.

Envy sighed, "We got jumped, knocked out, captured, tied up and locked up," He explained and glared at him, "Any more questions?"

The younger homunculus paused for a minute before looking up at Envy, "Well, then what's the plan?"

That was why Envy liked having Wrath around, he was a little temperamental, but he understood the situations well. Besides, from their time with Dante where Envy would boss Wrath around, he was used too, and expected the orders from Envy. Only this time the orders weren't so asshole-ish.

Some orders did show Envy's asshole side, but not all.

But a plan was something they needed, and was something Envy hadn't thought much of yet. He thought and thought, looking around their cell and outside of it before sighing.

"I don't have a plan yet," He explained, "But let's wait to see if they switch guards, stop to eat or just see what the guards are going to do. They can't keep walking up and down this hall or stand there forever," Envy pointed out.

Wrath gave him a hard look, "Maybe they can," He pointed out, and at Envys unbelieving expression, he continued, "I mean we don't actually need to sleep, well you do but when you were a full fledge Homunculus you didn't need to. We slept just for sleeping but we never really needed sleep, same with food and water. Maybe they're just like us when it comes to that," He offered.

Envy raised an eyebrow, "Wrath, are you suggesting these people might not be human?" He asked.

His friend nodded his head.

"What drugs are you on, Wrath?" Envy asked, shaking his head and sighing.

"Hey! It's possible! We're proof that some things may look human and not be human!" He argued.

Envy shook his head, "Wrath, just shut up," He said but was chuckling.

Hours went by and even though there was no way to tell, both Envy and Wrath agreed that it had to have been a few days since they were captures, yet they still didn't have any idea why or who captured them.

During the time they were able to figure out the guard shifts.

The two that would guard the exit would change every four hours-or at least they assumed that was how long it was. The one that would patrol up and down the hall was changed every two hours but there would always be five minutes between where there was no guards patrolling.

Every few hours a guard would come in and give them their food, which was a little stale bread, some water, a few chunks of leftover meat, some sort of vegetable that was even more disgusting then it looked.

They were sure that the food would kill them before their captors would.

Though it wasn't a lot of information but it was the best they could get from where they were.

Their plan was that when the Food Guard came in for their lunchtime meal, which was usually right around the time that their wasn't any guard patrolling the hall, Envy would knock the Food Guard out and take his keys.

Since Wrath was chained to a wall, Envy would have to knock out the two guards at the exit and get Wraths arm. They would then have to hope that the scream of pain Wrath would let out wouldn't attract more guards.

Envy was also sure that his spark gloves were with Wraths arm. He couldn't get a good look at the table but he was certain that they put it there.

If it wasn't then they were going to have to come up with a quick escape plan after getting out of the cells.

Envy looked at Wrath as he ran their plan through his head, "Tomorrow?" he asked quietly.

"Tomorrow," Wrath agreed as he lowered his head to let sleep come.

**I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors.**

**Review and tell me what you thought.**


	5. Imprisoned Grandmas?

**Sorry for the long update, but two things happened.**

**One- I haven't been on this site for a little bit, I kept being dragged away by life**

**The second one is, I had been writing a little when I had the time, but….**

**I had the beginning of all the new chapters for my fanfictions written, and this one was almost done, but then all my files got erased from my computer, so I had to re-write everything.**

**I apologize for that. But I will be updating my other fanfiction's soon though. So be on the look out.**

**But, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. **

**I do own the guards, they are my kill-able background minor characters that are there just for someone to beat up or kill.**

**Enjoy.**

Envy sighed as he leaned against the cold wall and looked up at Wrath who was tired and sore. He could only imagine the amount of discomfort his friend suffered as he tried to sleep.

"Don't worry, we'll be out of here soon and you can sleep for how long as you want too when we get out of here," Envy promised him.

Wrath gave him a grin, "Hey, I'm not tired," He tried to lie but it showed in his voice and concern filled Envy. Concern over his roommate and lieutenants condition, and how he will react when Envy reattaches his automail arm.

"I can see the guards at the door from where I am, so you want to get into your position, Envy," Wrath said as he adjusted how he was seated.

Envy hesitated but nodded and slipped over to the wall by the door. Any guard walking by wouldn't be able to see him from here and he would get the jump on them when they entered.

It didn't take long before he heard the heavy footsteps as a guard walked over to the cell and almost instantly, he slammed the door open, almost smacking Envy with it.

"Where the hell is the other prisoner?" He demanded, throwing the tray of food onto the ground, scattering the contents onto the floor.

Wrath gave a smile, "I dunno~!" He said in a childish tone that he was well known for.

The guard stalked over to Wrath, "Tell me where he is, or I'll put a bullet through your head," He warned pulling out a gun.

Envys gaze was currently searching the floor, mentally laughing at how stupid this guard was, not caring to look behind him. His eyes fell on the butter knife and grinned. It was a butter knife, but it was a knife, and in Envy's hands, it was a lethal weapon.

He picked it up, and silently slid over to the guard who pressed the gun against Wraths head.

"Tell me where he is now, or else," He growled.

Wrath and Envy's eyes locked and Envy gave a nod, causing Wrath to grin widely.

"Why not look behind you?" He offered in a sweet and innocent tone that had mockery lining it as well.

The guard jerked up, but before he could do anything else, Envy plunged the knife into the mans throat and with a swift flick of his wrist, created a deep slit across his throat.

Blood pooled around the man as he fell to the ground, dead the instant Envy removed the knife, before he could even cry out in shock.

Envy put the knife in his pocket and dragged the man against the wall, and adjusted him so if any guard walked by they would only see his feet and assume it was just Envy.

"Search his body for keys," Wrath whispered.

Rolling his eyes, Envy refused to look at him, "What do you think I'm doing, moron." He muttered as he reached into the dead guards pockets but found nothing but the key to their cell. "Damn it all," He muttered

"Forget about it Envy, get the automail and come back here so you can get me the fuck out of here," Wrath muttered and Envy stood up.

"Right," He said and peeked out of the cell, there was no one coming, and no guards at the table. But he didn't know when they would return so he had to be fast.

Taking a step into the cell, he removed his boots.

"_What_ are you doing?" Wrath demanded as he watched Envy peel off his socks.

Envy grinned, "Hey, these boots make heavy thuds, I don't want the entire place to know I'm out of the cell," He said cheekily. It was rare for him to do missions or dangerous things barefoot now, but he still had a knack for moving silently when barefoot.

He stepped out of the cell and quickly ran to the table, and just as he had suspected, Wraths leg and arm were there, but his gloves weren't.

"This is great," He muttered sarcastically as he picked up the limbs and froze when he heard people coming over. He quickly dropped the limbs back onto the table and lunged into an open and empty cell next to the table.

He had just hid when to guards rounded the corner, taking a seat at the table. He was to late and already the new guards were here. If he hadn't needed to be quiet, he would have swore.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at the ground for anything he could use, and his eyes fell on a long knitting needle.

Why was a knitting needle in a cell? He didn't know and he was nervous of knowing why as thoughts of grandmas being locked up came to mind. At least if they locked grandmas up, they had something to occupy their time with.

He slid the knife out of his pocket and gripped both tightly in his hands as he peeked around the corner, the two guards had their backs to him, but he still needed to be careful. One misstep and they would realize he was there.

The only good thing he had going for him was that they were laughing and that would make it harder to hear anything he caused to make noise.

He slowly took a step towards them, then took another one, slow and steady, he silently walked. His face filled with cold determination, determination to kill these two.

Envy raised the needle and the knife and quickly brought them down upon them, and soon they fell, blood running down the backs of their heads and necks.

Putting the two makeshift weapons into his pockets, he dragged the two corpses into the cell and quickly began rummaging through their pockets, looking for any keys they could use and quickly found a key to the chains keeping Wrath to a wall.

Quickly getting to the table again, he grabbed the arm and leg and after glancing around for anyone else coming, he hurried back to his and Wrath's cell.

"What took you? I heard the guards coming and then they went silent! What happened?" Wrath demanded as Envy put the limbs on the ground and knelt down next to his friend.

"Well, I saw them, found a knitting needle, killed them and got your leg and arm," Envy said as he unlocked Wraths chains and pulled him away from the wall.

Drawing a transmutation circle into the ground and placing the chains over it, Envy quickly transmuted two wrenches for them to use to reattach the leg and arm.

Looking at the automail limbs as Envy picked up a wrench, the two exchanged looks, "We're going to have to do this at once," Envy told him.

Wrath swallowed and nodded, "Yeah, I know," He said nervously as he pulled the leg up to where it goes.

Envy gave him a sympathetic look, "We might end up having hell on our heels once we do this," He pointed out, knowing that if Wrath screamed loud enough, he was going to scream no matter what, it would alert guards and they would find the guards for the hall missing and know what happened.

The younger homunculus glared at him, "I know, Envy! Fuck it! Just do it!" He said.

Envy handed Wrath a wrench, "Alright, on the count of three," He said putting the automail arm in it's socket, "One…..two…" He said placing the wrench it it's designed spot, Wrath did the same, both ready to shove the limb into the socket and tighten the bolts and screws.

"Three!" He said and quickly pushed the arm in and tightened the screws.

Wrath did the same, letting out a loud scream of pain and Envy helped him to tightened his own screws on the legs.

Holding Wrath up by the shoulders, Envy waited for him to catch his breath, after a minute, Envy looked at him, "Better?" He asked.

Giving a weak smile, Wrath nodded, "Yeah, let's blow this place," he said, slowly standing up on wobbly legs.

"Thank god they didn't destroy them. Not bright are they?" Envy asked as he looked out of the cell and when Wrath nodded, he started running, "No doubt someone heard that scream and is coming to check us out," He said, and quickly carved a transmutation circle on two bars, and transmuted two iron swords, handing Wrath one.

"Try not to kill everyone," He said.

Wrath smirked, "I Should be telling you that," He retorted with a laugh.

**Well, there you go, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review and tell me what you thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

Attention all readers.

I've ran into some troubles on my laptop, the one that has all of my files for my stories on it.

All of my new chapters had been either starter, or half way done when this error arose, and in the middle of finishing the repairs, a more personal problem came up and fixing my computer is put on hold until this new and far more important problem is complete.

I do not know if my files had been deleted or not and until I can get my computer back and running properly, I will not be able to update any time soon.

I have not lost interest in my fanfictions, though I have lost quite a bit of my interest in the show, I will not abandon my fanfictions until they are done.

I should have sent this message out sooner, and for that I apologize for making everyone wait and think that I had abandoned my fanfictions.


End file.
